1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor ID registration method for a tire air pressure monitoring apparatus which measures an air pressure in the interior of each of tires of a vehicle through the use of a sensor built in the tire and transmits the measurement result by means of radio transmission for monitoring the in-tire air pressure.
2) Description of the Related Art
So far, such as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3212311, there has been known a tire air pressure monitoring device designed such that an air pressure in the interior of each of tires (in-tire air pressure) of a vehicle is measured through the use of a sensor built in the tire and is transmitted as data through radio transmission means to a receiver mounted on a vehicle body side so that the receiver identifies the sensor, which has transmitted the data, on the basis of a sensor identification signal (that is, sensor ID) included in the transmitted data for monitoring the in-tire air pressure.
In the case of this tire air pressure monitoring device, when a sensor ID (Identification) is registered in the receiver, the receiver is placed into a registration mode and data is transmitted from the sensor in this registration mode so that the sensor ID included in the transmitted data is stored and registered in a memory.
The sensor ID registration is made in a large number of manufacturing lines disposed in parallel with each other as shown in FIG. 6, or it is also be made with respect to a plurality of vehicles even in maintenance shops of dealers or the like.
Accordingly, in a case in which, when one vehicle is in a registration mode, data is transmitted thereto from a sensor of another vehicle, the sensor ID of the another vehicle can be registered in the memory of the one vehicle.